


Swiss Alpine

by DrValentinez



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: DarkSparks, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrValentinez/pseuds/DrValentinez
Summary: Wraith and Wattson are on their way to a slightly unexpected trip, but enjoy themselves anyways. A pre to Vacation.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Swiss Alpine

**Author's Note:**

> I got a message to write about the drive soo heres that, I write when I get bored or really wanna see something happen between these two. The pairing reflects my relationship in a way so I write from that perspective, meaning its light hearted and fun based off of my experiences irl. Anyways thanks for reading lmk if you have a suggestion.

A vacation. Just something to take her away from training she thought, the games next season were coming up within the next few months and Mirage just happened to come about two tickets for a stay in the Swiss Alps. Renee gripped the steering wheel a little harder than normal looking at the never-ending stretch of road ahead of them, this had to be a ploy to get her off her “A” game anything for Mirage to rub it in her face later. 

Renee continued to battle in her head about why this was the path that was taken, she looked over at her passenger steadily asleep face tucked in her signature hoodie providing a jealous amount of warmth to the slowly dropping temperature as they approached their destination. Natalie was the one who jumped at the idea of them getting some alone time with the timely presentation of the tickets Mirage just happened to have. Her already soft features becoming even softer as she slept peacefully, as much as Renee didn’t want to go as she couldn’t help herself when it came to Nat's puppy dog eyes and constant puns about the situation.

***

“See look here mon Amie, we can make a snow Nessie and we can make a GIANT ONE!!”

“Nat I don’t know if this is a good idea, I mean its nice and all that we can go but what about training and-“

Her words were cut off with a kiss, followed up by a tight hug. Natalie pulled back to look into her girlfriend's eyes, icy blue as always she stuck out her bottom lip and sunk her face putting on a display only a kid would do when begging their parents for something they said “No” to. 

“PLEAAAAASSE” 

Renee stood in frozen silence as she watched the show her girlfriend put on just to convince her to say yes. She tried to look at anything else in the room to not be won over by her antics, finding nothing she had no choice but to fall for her girlfriend's puppy dog eyes and face.

“Fine.”

***

They had been driving for some time now, Renee glanced at the GPS.

“1 hour” 

She looked over once again to see her girlfriend shuffling awake, she started to look at the window then sprang into star-struck eyes as she saw the once green and normal surroundings covered in snow. She let down the window and stuck her arm out to feel the bite of the chilly air. She gleamed bright and looked over at her driver, who happened to be watching the ordeal from the corner of her eye.

“We only have about an hour left. I can see you’re excited to see we’re almost there.” Renee said calmly turning her attention back to the road, now starting to see buildings and what looks like a small township. Natalie looked over in pure awe as if she had never seen snow before. 

“Isn’t pretty? It’s almost like a completely different world, aren’t you glad you came chérie?” 

“Well going with you makes it better.”

Renee took a second to also look out the window at the passing town and scenery, she had to admit it was beautiful nature doing its best to show off. The drive wasn’t much longer, they talked about things that would end up doing while there, how much Natalie wanted to make a giant snow Nessie, how Renee would want to go snowboarding and numerous other activities that both parties shared a common admiration to.

***

“I think this is it.” Renee pulled into the driveway of a small quaint cabin covered in snow and decorations all adding to the character of the home. The scientist was giddy the entire way there. She hopped out of the car bustling with an energy that only she could produce, leaving Renee confused about how she could go from sleeping to this in a matter of minutes. They grabbed their bags out of the car the snow air now making its presence known to them both taking every chance to bite at exposed skin, they hurried to the door pushed it open to find it set with Christmas decorations and a warm heat that radiated from all around. They set their bags down and began to look around, a small outside with a huge inside having an upstairs as well. 

After a mini-tour they moseyed along to the kitchen both catching their breath, Natalie removed her jacket and turned to Renee who was removing her gloves and still looking around the kitchen. She bounced towards her curious girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind causing her to stop in her tracks and give her attention to the blonde behind her. 

“Salut”

“Hi”

Renee turned around to face her girlfriend and gave a small peck on the lips, they both stared at each other in what Renee would later describe as a cheesy romcom. Whether it be the warm lighting or the fact they could finally relax together they both felt common gratefulness for each other.

“Thanks” 

“Pourquoi”

“Because you convinced me to come with you.”


End file.
